


From the Poet and the Fool

by timeheist



Category: British Writer RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet written for a lover, and an infuriated poet, do not go well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnet Of The Fool

You left me, but I must have left you first;  
And we’re both to blame for the suffering.  
But it breaks my heart to see your heart burst,  
And I’d soon change my life for everything

That we once had, and might have if we try  
To reconcile the past under red skies  
And double moons where we made love, each cry  
For one another, without any lies.

I close my eyes, and I think of blond hair;  
One glimpse, one glare, one snarl I know of you.  
I feel your hands on my skin, and I dare  
To seek you. But I don’t know what to do.

Master, please, don’t you know where to find me?  
Please come, Master, my promise for to see.


	2. Sonnet of the Poet

In my face, in my head, my pen in hand,  
He will not let me be and rest his heart.  
Yet the fool does not notice reprimand  
Nor agitation as I fall apart

And narrow my gaze, muses out of mind.  
Does he not acknowledge his distraction?  
If he wants a sonnet, he must be kind  
And retire to his room sans action!

A poet cannot work when a fool is  
On his shoulder like a devil in blue.  
But then the Doctor’s sense is oft amiss!  
And his ideas are strange and rude and new.

If he is gone, then I can start his poem!  
So must I now remove him from my home?


End file.
